High-speed and high-voltage driver integrated circuits are widely used in various fields, such as semiconductor inspecting and measuring equipment and medical equipment. For example, semiconductor inspecting and measuring equipment includes an apparatus that irradiates a wafer as the object of measurement or inspection with an electron beam in a scanning motion, generates a measurement or detection image from generated secondary electrons, and performs measurement or inspection based on the measurement or detection image. When a semiconductor apparatus is inspected by using such semiconductor inspecting and measuring equipment, semiconductor wafer pattern measurement and inspection is performed at the end of each manufacturing step so as to detect abnormality or failure in the manufacturing process early or beforehand. For example, in the case of defect inspection, images of similar circuit patterns are compared, and a location with a large difference is judged to be a defect. In the case of a pattern measuring apparatus, because the amount of the generated secondary electrons varies depending on the profile of the sample, a change in the sample surface shape can be captured by evaluating a secondary electrons signal. In particular, based on a sharp increase in the secondary electrons signal at the pattern edge portion, the edge position in a semiconductor circuit pattern SEM image is estimated, and size measurement is performed.
In the semiconductor inspecting and measuring equipment as described above, an electron beam deflecting circuit for controlling the electron beam scan performs electron beam deflection control by applying a deflecting voltage of tens of V to hundreds of V to a deflection plate, in order to deflect the electron beam, which is accelerated by a voltage on the order of several kV to tens of kV, to a designated inspection or measurement position. Particularly, in order to increase the sensitivity and speed of the inspecting or measuring apparatus, a high-speed and high-voltage deflecting voltage is required. Further, in order to obtain a high deflecting voltage, a circuit must be configured by using a high withstand voltage process, resulting in an increase in manufacturing cost.
Meanwhile, a technology for configuring a circuit without using a high withstand voltage process in a part of the circuit is disclosed in Patent Document 1. Specifically, in Patent Document 1, a class D amplifier is realized without using a high withstand voltage process anywhere with the exception of an output stage of the circuit.